


On the West Wind

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: On the West Wind [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Child Freeza, Gen, Implied possible prostitution, Kidnapping, Multi, NonBinary Characer, Other, based off of a weird-ass dream, maybe some violence, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Freeza remembers a time when he was very young, taken from home.He remembers his caretaker at the time, longing for their presence at his side once more.Based off a really weird dream. So this rlly doesn't follow the DBZ storyline at all.





	1. Warmth and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The lab was cold, and they were warm.
> 
> If Freeza closed his eyes and remembered long enough, he could swear he still felt that warmth like a phantom.

Freeza was barely two when it happened.

Somehow, he had been taken away from his family and home.

Stuck in a lab.

Cold.

Sterile.

He was scared.

All of these strange people- aliens, to him.

They would come in, wearing long white coats, and would just stare at him and murmur as they wrote things down on their clipboards.

They still kept him fed, but it was a tasteless mush, and not quite enough to give him the strength he needed.

He'd tried to break out several times, but he'd never get far.

He wasn't strong enough yet, and he was kept weakened.

And it seemed that no one was coming for him.

He had one solace.

Someone else, someone older than him, would sneak into the separate lab he was kept it.

They'd talk to him softly, comfort him as they could, with the glass barrier separating them.

At first, Freeza was suspicious and untrusting of them, but after a while, he began to realize that they were in the same position as he was.

Only, they had been here longer, had gained the trust of the ones who owned this wretched place.

They didn't speak of it, but he knew, in their chocolate brown eyes, there was a plan to escape.

He just had to wait.

It was still cold.

Strangely enough about his species, was that they'd name themselves after cold things, and venerated the snow and ice.

Hell, his father was called "King Cold".

However, despite being given these names, their species were cold-blooded, like lizards, and couldn't stand the cold for very long.

Once Freeza was older, he'd be able to handle the cold a bit better than now, through controlling his kid to keep him from freezing.

However, he was still but a child, and even though he was terrifyingly strong for his age, he lacked the fine-tuned control that would not only keep him warm, but also make it possible for him to escape on his own.

And whoever this lab belonged to, seemed to know this, keeping the lab just warm enough to not kill Freeza, but cold enough where he was weakened, and unable to do much, but float suspended in the giant test tube-like containment he was kept in.

It was just him and the cold, until the day finally came, when that stranger finally sprung their escape plan.

It was late at night when it began, on a day when the labs were understaffed, and the staff there were too tired to act fast.

The stranger with piercing chocolate brown eyes had begun their plan, freeing all that were trapped there as test subjects, and getting them into escape pods to safety.

Freeza remembers them blasting into his wing of the lab, shattering the glass, and picking him up.

Instinctively, he curled onto them tightly, soaking in the unnatural warmth from their body.

God, they were so warm.

He had been touch-starved and heat-depraved for far too long.

He had started dozing off from it, actually, and didn't really remember how they frantically ran to and fro, making sure everyone else was taken care of before they jumped into an escape pod, little Freeza still curled up on them.

He slept for a long while, comfortable with the contact, and warmth, and the steady beat of their heart.

Faintly, he remembers their arms, their hands coming up to stroke his head gently, cooing softly to him, holding him closer, comforting him.

Freeze had never rested as well since his time with that stranger.

Zephyra was their name.

Phyra is what he'd call them.


	2. Come Along With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phyra and Freeza escaped, but they're both stuck in the place they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some implied possible prostitution.
> 
> Note that Phyra is 18 at the time Freeza is 2 in this, so they are an adult if they did have to sell themself.

Freeza didn't remember much of the details.

He remembered Phyra, remembered how they'd hold his hand, or how they'd carry him when he didn't want to walk.

He remembered their brow, furrowed with concern as they looked over something, muttering about how something went wrong with their pod, and that rescue was going to be late.

He remembered them explaining their plans to him, but he remembered their voice, rather than their words.

Phyra had such a lovely voice.

When they spoke, it was like sweet bells chiming in a gentle breeze.

Freeza remembered them once telling him that their name, Zephyra, meant west wind, though he's still not sure why he remembers that, of all things.

He did remember what happened when they landed.

The two had landed on some backwards planet, honestly a pretty shitty place.

He had Phyra, and they were both out of the labs, so that was a pro, but otherwise, the place was horrible.

It smelled horrible, it looked dreary as all hell, and the people were awful.

Well, less awful to Phyra- it seemed that the people there were at least smart enough to be soothed and endeared by their words.

As for Freeza, they looked on him with distrust, though they ignored him after Phyra spoke.

Freeze doesn't remember how long he and Phyra were there, but he did remember that they were there long enough for Phyra to work.

Phyra worked.

Freeze doesn't remember what the work was, only that it must have been bad, because they always looked so miserable when they'd come home to him.

Sometimes they'd have bruises, or othet red marks on them.

It wasn't until Freeza was older, looking back on those memories, that he realized that at best, they were part of a fighting ring, and at worst, they had been whoring themself out for food and board for the both of them.

Either way, the work was tiring, and not the kind of work someone as gentle and sweet as them should have been doing.

But no matter how tired they were, they'd always make time to hold him, and sing sweetly to him.

Sometimes, Freeza would catch himself humming the tunes to the songs they'd sing him, still remembering them after all these years.

Those times were shitty, but Phyra was with him.

That's all that really mattered back then.

But that couldn't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of a song. Tha one they played at the end of Adventure Time. I like to think that this is a song Phyra sung to Freeza.
> 
> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	3. All Things End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing that good lasts forever.
> 
> Warmth is replaced by the cold.
> 
> Freeza was never good at listening to anyone.
> 
> There's always going to be dire consequences for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death (maybe???)
> 
> I feel like you might have seen this coming.
> 
> Next chapter might have Cooler.

Freeza still remembers what Phyra looked like.

Out of everything he remembered, their appearance and voice are the most vivid memories he has.

Tall, soft, sun-kissed skin that seemed to glow with life and youth.

Warm eyes, short, fluffy hair that was a soft pink.

Freeze remembers that it always smelt nice when he'd press his face into their short, fluffy mane.

Their chest was pillowy, later he'd discover that those were called breasts, though they were always just pillows to him.

He remembers their hands, soft, slender, delicate looking things that still seemed to hold some strength in them, despite their appearance.

He remembers their slightly pointed ears, like little leaves, the tips just barely poking out from their fluffy hair.

He remembers their proud nose, and the way their lips would curve to a soft smile.

Soft.

Sweet.

Delicate.

Warm.

Those were words he'd use to describe Phyra.

Back then, he thought they'd be by his side forever.

What a child he had been.

His days with them were cut short far too quickly for his tastes.

Freeze remembered that day all too well.

Phyra had returned home earlier than usual, seemingly uneasy about something.

Freeza had jumped up from his place on the rug, where he'd been play with a few toys Phyra had managed to make him.

He had run up and launched himself at them, burying his face in their hair and inhaling deeply, nuzzling the soft locks.

Instinctively, his tail had wound as far around their torso has it could, embracing them.

They had grown used to this, and at that point, didn't even stumble from the force.

They simply wrapped their arms around him, hugging him close, mostly relaxed, but still stiff.

Freeza hadn't really known why at the time.

But it didn't take him long to find out.

The two had been found by some angry survivors from the lab.

He remembered the fear he felt, how tears had begun to form in his eyes.

He remembered the soft words Phyra cooed at him, comforting him as they could.

He remembered them telling him to hide, and stay put.

Telling him not to come out until Phyra had come back to get him.

Part of him wishes he had listened.

Maybe then he wouldn't have had to see.

While Phyra was soft and delicate in appearance, and gentle and sweet in their nature, they were fierce when it came to protecting their own.

They fought as well as they could.

Freeza remembered how the sky went suddenly dark, how thunderous claps of lightening lit up the sky.

How the wind howled against the small cottage he had lived in with Phyra.

Phyra was more than a western wind.

They were the entire storm.

Freeze remembers hearing the dying screams of the ones sent after them- such a sweet sound, though at the time, it scared him.

After a while, he thought that his caretaker had beaten them all, and foolishly, he came out of hiding.

He remembered running out, to see someone pop up, blaster pointed towards him.

Remembered them firing, and the fear he felt as time seemed to slow.

Remembered the screech from Phyra, how they threw themself in front of him.

He remembered the blaster tearing through their flesh.

Remembered them falling before him, eyes going glassy.

He remembers losing control.

The one responsible was no longer recognizable as a living being once he was through with them, but he didn't care.

It didn't bring back Phyra.

His memory felt detached at that point, like nothing was really real.

In the present, he wondered how his father had managed to show up at that point.

Perhaps Phyra had managed to contact him.

Perhaps rumor had spread enough for King Cold to hear about his location.

It didn't matter now, he didn't remember much, only a hazy, detached memory that was more like a bad dream.

Like he was just watching this little boy clinging to Phyra's corpse, crying, begging them to come back.

He remembered his father, how he'd managed to show up far too late, seeing his lost son clinging to a dead body, sobbing.

How King Cold picked the boy up, who fought him ferociously, wailing in rage and sorrow.

He didn't remember much after that, only that he had been taken back home, while Phyra's body, and their old cottage left behind.

Part of him never really healed from that.

Perhaps that was why he'd turned out the way he did.

No.

No, he'd always been like this.

Though, it would be a lie if he said he was worse now because of that lost.

At the very least, he never felt satisfied or content after that.

And part of him, vindictive and spoiled as he was, wanted everyone else to feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freeza has returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be just a few more chapters before I wrap this up.
> 
> Possibly a chapter on Cooler, perhaps a small bit on King Cold.
> 
> Maybe even a return to Phyra themself.

Freeza's parents doted on him even more after they had gotten him back.

Even Cooler seemed to be softer on him, seemingly unsettled and concerned about what had happened.

At the time, Freeza didn't care much.

He had felt empty, hollow, with an unending loneliness and sorrow.

Even now, he could not recall those days with much clarity.

All he knew was that at some point, his mother had gotten tired of her son's dreadful behavior.

That was when the training began.

His mother was a harsh woman, and, if you asked him, even more terrifying than any other living creature in existence.

She was merciless, harsh.

As cold as the tundra she was named after.

And she imparted that same ruthlessness to her youngest son.

The gentleness of Phyra was nothing more than a distant, but cherished memory now.

Like the memory of a warm summer breeze during a blizzard.

Freeza was cold.

That was all he ever really felt ever since.

Only every now and again, around the anniversary of their death, he'd muse.

He'd feel the slightest twinge of regret of what he'd become.

What would Phyra think of him now?

Part of him convinced himself that it was better this way.

Best they not see what he had become.

He was no longer the little boy they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some liberties with Freeza's folk and their biology.
> 
> Also-
> 
> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
